Truth 'bout cats and dogs
by ChaniaGo
Summary: a stray feline is saved by a soon-to-be-stray dog. a twoshot fic about two canines who help one another despite being from opposite species. JouKai
1. Chapter 1

In here, animals talk.. and they have a bit of intelligence too. The characters have the same personality (slightest bit of OCCness, though). There are no humans. Only animals.

It's just a quick two shot, so it wont have a sequel or so.

* * *

**Truth 'bout cats and dogs**  
chapter 1

* * *

Third day on a raw, still nothing. He went out to hunt every day. But this week proved to be the hardest. Where were all the rabbits? What's scaring them so much to come out?

He never had any problem finding them. Being a lone feline wasn't so bad. Being a lone, _starved_ feline was.

On his way back to his cave, he was. Stomping his way through the forest, crushing dry leaves in the process. Planning what to do once he gets back to his cave. _'guess it's another –'_

_**SNAP**__!_

A trap! He was trapped. And it hurt!

Two sets of sharp-teethed metal pieces were dug into his ankle. Paralyzing him. He couldn't move, it was too painful to move. But that never stopped him. He tried his best to claw at the trap, but it only hurt him more.. He gave a desperate, high-pitched scream and gave in, dropping his drained body to the ground.

He collected his energy to think, he had to think of something. Whoever placed the traps here wouldn't mean good.

'_wait.. wasn't there rumors about the giant dogs coming back? Maybe they were the ones who set the traps. Such creatures!'_

It was up to time before they found him, and he could only hope it happens fast. Waiting wasn't his specialty.

He sighed openly and closed his eyes. A moment of peace isn't much to ask, right?

_Crack_

Apparently, you don't always get what you want.

Now the sound wasn't very loud.. and not dangerously close too.. but it was enough to snap his eyes open. What he saw froze his eyes, he didn't dare blink.

Then he blinked.

It was a dog alright.. but nothing close to giant. He remembered most of the dogs that used to live there, they were big. The elder ones were bigger than he is. And that said alot. For he was an oversized feline.

Standing out of his comfort zone, staring at him with his honey eyes, was a tiny golden retriever. Tiny in comparison of the giant ones. To the normal dogs, he was a bit small, too. But to the giants, he was tiny. Although he looked middle aged, not much younger than the feline himself.

They stared at each other for a while. When the feline finally decided that the staring dog was no threat he glared at him. He felt like the dog was mocking him, for falling for such an obvious trap.

'_They must be near.. I can take him down easily, he wont have time to call for the others.. yea.. I'll do that' _The feline was deep in thought, carefully watching the dog slowly approaching. When he was only a couple steps away, the brown feline jumped.

And failed miserably.

He wailed at the pain that surged his entire body and closed his eyes.

He shot his blue eyes open when he felt something wet on his leg, so he looked down. The puppy was licking his blood away, cleaning his wound. His eye brows furrowed at the unexpected action.

Once he snapped out of his confusion, he snapped at the puppy, pushing him away roughly.

The puppy was startled. The other growled loudly at him to keep him away.

"what's the matter with you?" the puppy stomped his paw at the ground angrily. "I thought you were stupid enough to fall for this trap.. but you proved to be way too stupid than I thought"

"I'm not stupid, you little brat" the feline hissed back. Both, in defense and pain.

"I was just trying to help you!"

"….Dogs don't just _help_ cats"

"but you looked so…. hurt"

"….."

"Just shut up"

"I didn't say anything" argued the feline

"you were going to"

"what.. now you're reading my mind?"

"I can see it in your eyes" the little dog looked straight at the blue eyes.

"what the-"

"shhhhhh" ordered the puppy, suddenly jumping closer to the brown feline and pressed his paw against the other's mouth. Who glared at him.

The puppy looked around and perked his ears up.

"do you hear that?"

"…..-"

"Shit! They're coming"

Before the older canine could comment on the dog being afraid of the other dogs, the little giant dog dug his teeth in the piece on iron, and with his paws clawed at the other side of it.

The wounded feline hissed in pain. But what the bad big dogs would do to him wont compare to this. The hatred between the two species has been growing over the years.

After a little struggle with the metallic jaw, something clicked.

The feline pulled his leg away, a bit too fast. Making the puppy gasp in surprise and the wound in his leg to re-open wider. He tried to snatch the feline's leg out to help, but that was a mistake.

The tiny puppy's paw was caught in the trap instead.

The brown canine wobbled on his other paws, wanting to be anywhere but here.

The golden one cried out in pain. And his screaming was soon followed by the other dogs' barking.

The feline stopped for a sec and turned back to the hurting puppy, who motioned for him to go. Which he ignored and took a step forward.

He stopped dead in his tracks when a giant dog appeared behind the little one. Making the little one jump and whimper.

"I was just-" the giant tugged at the trap, causing the other to gasp "AH!"

He then smirked and slapped him away, he would've flew further if not for the trap around his leg.

The feline couldn't keep watching. And dived in to help. He bit the big dog's neck, but he was slapped away as well. The giant also fell down unconscious. But not for long.

The feline fell next to the trapped puppy, who snuggled closer to get him up.

"Go away you idiot! The other's must be close by" snapped the little one.

"But you're-"

"just go! I'll stop dad"

"way to be a dad" that comment came with a raised brown eyebrow.

"It's not the time _or_ the place to be sarcastic"

"why is he hurting you?" the feline was really confused.

"I kinda ran away.. but that doesn't matter. You have to go" he answered after he sighed. Then pleaded "please"

He wasn't the obeying type.. but the barking of the coming giants. Along with the stirring of the waking up giant did plant some obedience in him. He glanced a last sorry look to the puppy, asked about his name and left after getting his answer. his hero was called Jou.

A loud scream that sounded so much like the puppy's, stabbed guilt arrows at his heart.

'jou…. I owe you' with that thought in mind, he half walked half wobbled to his cave.

* * *

**TBC...**

**sorry everyone for the feline/wolf thingy.. I wanted it to be a wolf.. then I realized that wolves are stronger than dogs, which wouldn't fit xD**

**hope I got them all this time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a two shot.. But I just figured I forgot to add this little part ^^;

I'll just post it.. Then I'll continue with the story.. :D

* * *

**Truth 'bout Cats & Dogs  
**chapter 2

* * *

The little puppy, Jou, was glad the other got away, but he never thought he'd be his replacement.

He had just run away from the pack.. So he that that maybe.. Just maybe.. The feline would shelter him.. He understood the fact that he was so very small and he won't be able to survive on his own. Now he had no chance _and_ a broken leg.

His self-pitying thoughts were cut by his father walking up to him. The huge dog leaned down to his level and seethed behind dangerously sharp teeth

"Protecting a feline, eh?"

"I-" his son started but was cut off, and caught off guard. His father's teeth sank in his throat, seeping blood to his lungs. The blood he breathed in didn't suffocate him fully, most of his blood was gushing out, only little drops hacked his lunges. His windpipe wasn't thankfully. A moment later –or so he though, he lost track of time-, he was dangling in the air, the big dog shook him violently. Then, he was thrown to the leafy ground, his father stepping hard on his barely managing throat.. He was pained so much he couldn't scream.. Suddenly it was all over, like it has never happened.. But the pain proved it was very real.. His father was gone, though

From his place on the ground he could hear his father talking to someone, his voice getting further as he spoke.

"I lost him, he went that way" his father's voice was faking sadness.. No one would believe him, right?

The sounds of the other dogs started to fade.. He sighed mentally, he'll have to get their attention.. He tried to bark them back, but no sound would come out of his mouth.. His father's point struck home, he dropped his head down and sobbed silently..

He's done for.. He'd die.. He'll defiantly die.. Blood loss, hunger, cold, fright or attacks.. He'd die either way.

* * *

**TBC..**

**hopefully I wont take long to update ^^**

**I have it all written, so I just have to do some beta and editing ^^**


End file.
